


War's End

by aliciutza



Series: Aliciutza Writes Jonerys Drabbles & Short Stories [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, F/M, counts as a sequel for the previous drabble, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/pseuds/aliciutza
Summary: Somehow, Dany survived the battle. But where is Jon?The prompt: 9. War’s End Kiss





	War's End

**Author's Note:**

> The Kiss Prompts come [from this post here ](http://adecila.tumblr.com/post/183184679155/prompt-list)

Her ears still buzzed, moments after it was over, when the sky turned snow white before the sun appeared again, moons since the Long Night had begun.

 

She blinked, eyes hurting, willing her vision to adjust, praying to the Old Gods and the New that everyone she loved had survived. Her ears finally popped and she took a deep breath, like finally coming up for air after being underwater for too long.

 

Around her, the bodies of what was left of both the army of the living and of the dead littered the field. Nothing moved. She dropped to her knees, tears clouding her vision, her hands shaking so badly, that once she touched them to the ground, they wouldn’t stop their trembling. A sob escaped her lips, then another, and another.  _She had survived._

 

She thought it but a trick of her fatigued mind, yet after a while, a different sound could be distinguished in between her sobs. Dany covered her mouth with a hand, hoping to muffle her crying. There it was, in the distance, but growing louder, crisper, a voice she could recognise anywhere.

 

“I’m alive,” she whispered at first, her voice so hoarse it hurt to speak.

 

“Here,” she said louder. The sound was getting closer, beckoning her, begging her to reply.

 

“Please,” she said, making herself taller, finding purchase on a fallen shield to prop herself up and make herself be seen.

 

She deeply inhaled, and on her next exhale she yelled as loud as her lungs allowed her, “Jon.”

 

The calling stopped. She tried yelling back some more, yet no words came out. She fell to her knees, crying harder, feeling alone and lost.  _Jon would find her eventually, right?_

 

She startled when something dropped in front of her shaking figure, enveloping her in its strong arms. “Dany,” he whispered between sobs, hugging her tighter, rocking them back and forth, the repetitive motion calming her. She pushed herself away from him, pulling his face to hers in a swift motion, teeth clanking, tongues colliding, sobs breaking through the small pauses. She could not stop crying, even as their kisses stopped being messy, as their lips finally synced, and her hands went in his hair.

 

When she felt reassured enough that they had both survived, she pulled back to take him in, messy hair, a few more scars, and a bloody face. He stared at her, tears still running down his face, eyes full of love, as he gently wiped at her cheeks.

 

“Let’s get you two home, my Queen,” he whispered, his other hand caressing her belly through her coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a sequel to the 2nd work in the series - "Promises"
> 
> Yes, I caught the angst bug.


End file.
